La navidad mas odiada
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur odia la navidad y tiene buenas razones para hacerlo...los causantes también las tienen USUK con DevilUS, DevilUK y DevilCanadá


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

* * *

Por qué la navidad para Arthur es la más odiada y detesta ver a Matthew siempre y en especial en estas fechas? Fácil. Pero se los mostraré yendo un poco de tiempo atrás…

Arthur era un británico muy caballeroso con una vida buena y sin malicia en sus actos, como cualquiera se enamoró, y su parea era un estadounidense llamado Alfred. Ellos por supuesto eran muy felices juntos, compartían la casa y su lecho en la habitación de ambos era testigo de su amor.

Como cualquiera, ellos tenían sus particularidades, por ejemplo que Arthur podía ver seres sobrenaturales y mágicos, a Alfred eso no le importaba mucho pues de vez en cuando cuando se esforzaba mucho lograba ver un poco a una que otra criatura; en cambio él prefería la ciencia, en especial la de los astros y el universo, le fascinaban los aliens y esto a Arthur no le preocupaba demasiado. Tenían problemas? Claro, como cualquier pareja joven y vieja –ellos eran jóvenes por supuesto- Arthur era muy tsundere y Alfred muy infantil y ruidoso, siendo que se complementaban con la tranquilidad y madurez del de ojos verdes, y la paciencia e iniciativa del chico de lentes… a veces chocaban demasiado.

Pero no importaba, ellos eran felices…las fechas marcadas eran sus favoritas ya que pasaban el día juntos y terminaban en una activa noche de pasión, y una de sus favoritas eran las navidades. Claro que iban a fiestas como invitados, salían a cenar, decoraban la casa…pero ese día no iba ser tan bueno como los otros.

Caminaban solos ya siendo muy de noche dirigiéndose a su casa, calles algo solitarias pues la gente de esa zona normalmente pasaba en casa las vísperas navideñas. Iban a paso lento disfrutando de la suave briza que corría fría y les hacía abrazarse para mantener el calor. De pronto escucharon a varias personas pelear de manera violenta con palabras y golpes

_-maldito idiota! Este es mío!_

_-imbécil de la grandísima mierda que no! Ya tienes muchas almas!_

_-no es cierto! Recuerda que por tu culpa debo comenzar de cero!_

_-y?! me vale que te mueras por esa maldita idiotez!_

_-serás malnacido! No permitiré que te lleves otra de nuestras almas!_

Y así sucesivamente entre sonidos de lo que parecían ser golpes contundentes entre tres personas. Alfred y Arthur decidieron caminar alejados de los ruidos provenientes de un callejón pero ponto los gritos y riñas se detuvieron abruptamente

-a dónde creen que van? –le susurró con malicia apareciendo frente a ellos un demonio de cabello negro como sus alas, cola larga y cuernos enroscados, ojos celestes y usando lentes, su apariencia era un tanto similar a Alfred-

-de aquí no creo que logren salir con vida, bueno, al menos no los dos –le siguió un ser de la misma especie, las alas volaban con mayor elegancia y su cola no se movía tanto, cuernos en punta saliendo a través de su cabellera pelirroja, de ojos verdes con rasgos parecidos a los de Arthur-

-ya que específicamente Arthur nos pertenece, corrijo, el alma de Arthur me pertenece –apareció el último, de hebras más lacias y de un tono rubio oscuro, con ojos violetas usando también lentes, tenía un parecido con el hermano menor de Alfred, Matthew y poseía las mismas alas demoniacas, solamente que blancas al igual que sus cuernos en rosca y su cola jugueteando en el aire-

-no brother, él es mío –le dijo el pelinegro sin quitarle la mirada a Alfred y Arthur los cuales estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían y escuchaban-

-c-cómo que quieres a Arthur? –preguntó el estadounidense dando un paso hacia atrás tomando de la mano a su pareja fuertemente-

-quienes son ustedes tres? –preguntó un tanto nervioso Arthur, conocía a los demonios pero jamás estuvo tan cerca de unos así, tampoco conicía un modo de enfrentarlos-

-creo que nuestra apariencia nos delata –le respondió Alfred sonriendo orgulloso-

-pero no importa, tomaré tu alma y ya –le dijo el pelirrojo-

-ya te dije que él es mío –se molestó el rubio a su lado-

-entonces lo compartiremos con su novio –el azabache se refirió a Alfred- luchemos a ver quién se queda sin alma para trabajar

-bueno pues –respondió más tranquilo el demonio de alas blancas-

-no! –Alfred jaló fuertemente a Arthur para salir corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus pies, los demonios sonrieron ante eso y decidieron darles un par de segundos de ventaja y entonces volaron hasta ellos, lo cual no les tomó mucho tiempo puesto que eran mucho más veloces que un humano, obviamente-

-Alfred nos van a alcanzar! –corría Arthur a tan sólo unos pasos con el brazo extendido tomando la mano del mayor-

-si nos atrapan…-paró de hablar tragando en seco- escucha, quieren al menos un alma…

-qué?! No pensarás…?

-no queda de otra –se detuvo, aún tomando de la mano al menor-

-no quiero! –se puso histérico y esta vez fue quien jaló para salir corriendo-

Probablemente los seres notaron el hecho y pensaron por un momento, no tenían sentimientos por supuesto pero la idea de torturar se les hizo divertida, ya no les importó a quien tomaran o quien lo tomara, querían jugar un poquito con esos humanos

-ya no nos siguen –anunció Alfred deteniendo el paso con el otro-

-que extraño…-miró a todos lados, o ellos ocultaron su presencia o estaban muy lejos- no siento su presencia

-no los sientes?

-no…es…raro, tengo un extraño presentimiento…

-Arthur…-el estadounidense estaba pálido mirando con terror la espalda del inglés-

-qué…sucede? –lentamente se giró, ahí estaba el demonio azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja insinuando malicia con sus garras por sobre el joven que se espantó al verlo-

Arthur se cubrió con las manos el rostro, Alfred gritó acercándose pero antes de que el ente llegara a tocarlo en un ataque desapareció

-qué…qué fue eso…? –Alfred abrazó a su novio buscando protegerlo y no separarse de él-

-n-no lo sé…cómo es posible que…?! –fue jalado hacia abajo siendo separado nuevamente del americano al ser arrastrado por el camino, Alfred antes de ir por él fue tomado del tobillo para ser levantado en el aire quedando de cabeza-

-suéltame malnacido! –gritó viendo en dirección a sus pies y resultó ser el alado pelirrojo riendo a carcajadas- que me sueltes!

-no quiero –detuvo sus risas mirándole fijo- pero mira eso –este hizo caso mirando en la dirección que el demonio-

-Alfred! –llamó Arthur siendo sostenido por el tipo de alas blancas, en el aire con las manos atrás mientras que el azabache se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente con una navaja hecha de negro humo materializado por el mismo poseedor-

-qué pretenden ustedes tres?!

-jugar…-le respondió secamente el que lo tenía de cabeza- vamos, no te diviertes? –le sonrió con una maldita mueca que odió al instante-

-que me sueltes!

-como quieras! –se elevó más y más rápidamente sujetándolo del tobillo, al notarlo el demonio de ojos azules se detuvo e hizo que Arthur mirara la escena horrorizado-

-no! No lo hagas! Alfred!

-jajajajajaja~ -reían los tres, no tanto el rubio, pero de igual forma les divertía el acto-

Aquel de cuernos puntiagudos y cabello rojizo soltó a Alfred dándole impulso para ir más veloz hacia el suelo frío y totalmente sólido

-Alfred!

No se escuchó estruendo alguno, pues, antes de estrellarse el mismo que lo lanzó le detuvo y lo dejó en el suelo sin daño físico. Este jadeaba cansado en el suelo. De inmediato el alado volvió a reír con el azabache

-ya basta…ya basta de esto…-rogó Arthur no creyendo que se vería tan patético algún día- déjenlo en paz…ya es suficiente, se divirtieron con los dos, qué más quieren?!

-de acuerdo -pronunció el rubio de ojos violeta dejando a Arthur en el suelo- pero corre porque no resisto más tenerte cerca y no poder contener tu alma –no sonrió pero sus orbes violáceos brillaron con inmensidad-

-…! –al ver a los otros tres mostrar sus garras echó a correr sin pensárselo, Alfred estaría bien puesto que lo querían a él y estaba acostado en el suelo cuando los cuatro se alejaron, no le pasaría nada malo…cierto?-

Los tres seres luchaban por tomar la delantera y tener al británico en sus manos. En un instante este tropezó con el asfalto cayendo de lleno en el suelo, asustado se hizo para atrás deslizándose hasta que topó con la pared, no había escapatoria. Los tres efectuaron un ataque siendo el de cabello negro el de frente amenazando más la vida del joven.

Arthur se cubrió para no ver y solamente sentir el impacto, el impacto que nunca sintió al ser reemplazado por un peso extra sobre él, le cubría como escudo y sintió en su cuello una respiración totalmente agitada y cálida

-n-no…dime que no es…d-dime que no es cierto…-susurró con un gran nudo en su vientre el anglosajón abriendo los ojos lentamente rogando que no fuera lo que creía que fuera- no! Alfred! –rompió entonces en llanto al ver la mirada azulada buscando hacer contacto con la esmeralda de él antes de recostarse cansado y adormecido en su cuerpo- levántate idiota! No me hagas esto! –gritaba asustado al sentir la sangre mojarle las manos cuando lo volteó y lo recostó sobre sus regazos, empapándolos también-

-valla, al fin sí nos alcanzó…-mencionó resignado el pelirrojo mirando-

-de no ser por él yo lo habría obtenido –refunfuñó de brazos cruzados el azabache-

-quería un alma solamente brother, no puedo perder más…al menos no te molestaré más porque un sacrificio vale mucho más –sonrió levemente el rubio con la mano manchada de la sangre ajena-

-Ar-Arthur…-susurró con dificultad el norteamericano en los brazos del menor- escucha…te amo, te amo y siempre lo eh hecho y…n-nunca dejaré de hacerlo… está bien? –trató de sonreír ignorando el dolor que atormentaba su espalda esparciéndose por el resto de su cuerpo- sé fe-liz por favor…

-n-no! De qué hablas?! Vas a estar bien! Alfred por favor no me dejes sólo! –lloraba mojando mtambién las mejillas de su pareja, tenía miedo de perderlo y quería hacer algo por él- te amo! Te amo así que no mueras por favor!

-lo lamento…-se disculpó forzándose a elevarse un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios del otro para tratar de tranquilizarlo, fue dulce y tierno lleno de amor…hasta que dejó de respirar por falta de un corazón latiente, despegándose de él y cayendo dormido para siempre en los brazos de Arthur-

-no…no! Alfred! Por favor! No me dejes por favor! Maldita sea no me hagas esto! Te amo mucho! –se aferró a su cuerpo sin vida llorando abiertamente gritando desconsolado-

Los tres seres de alas demoniacas se desvanecieron satisfechos, sonriéndole ya que fueron observados de reojo antes de continuar llorando y llorando. Ambos fueron encontrados media hora después por un par de hermanos italianos los cuales reportaron los hechos a las autoridades, llegando una ambulancia con un par de patrullas, Alfred en efecto murió y no pudieron reanimarle por más intentos que hicieron, Arthur no tenía más que algunos golpes pero lo que fue difícil para ellos era quitarlo del cuerpo de su novio fallecido, no fue hasta que un hombre albino alto y fuerte lo retuvo hasta que otro de rasgos asiáticos muy serio le inyectara un calmante para que se durmiera entre el llanto desconsolado que poseía. Nadie pudo encontrar rastro del asesino y tampoco volver a la normalidad a Arthur quien desde entonces jamás fue el mismo.

Ahora en el presente Arthur no quiere ver, bajo ninguna circunstancia, al pequeño hermano de Alfred, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, tal vez no se dio cuenta de que este también estaba herido a falta de su hermano mayor pero no sabía la razón exacta del alejamiento de su cuñado, no se dio cuenta de que aquel demonio que asesinó a Alfred se parecía en extremo a él.

Arthur quiso ser fuerte y continuar con su vida…pero por qué no lo lograba? Es que cada vez que se encariñaba de alguien terminaba en las mismas, le perdía sin remedio, a causa de la misma razón, los condenados demonios se las arreglaban para dejarlo sólo nuevamente. No podía hacer nada al respecto, pero tenía la desgracia de atraer gente y a veces simplemente no podía evitar el abrir su corazón a alguien más, no los utilizaba, le hacían sentir de verdad querido y acompañado pero cada año terminaba de la misma forma, un sacrificio por su causa, llevaba tres años en lo mismo y no quería seguir del mismo modo.

Una nueva víspera navideña cayó rápidamente, iba bien, no se había enamorado y según él no le gustaba a nadie. Pero qué pasa cuando un demonio absorbe mucha energía y esencia de un humano? Correcto…

-oye, disculpa la molestia, pero te puedo preguntar tu nombre?

-Arthur, por?

-valla, que buen nombre, te vi algo sólo y pensé en venir a hablarte, es una buena fiesta no?

-no lo sé…

-jajajajaj qué divertido eres, te parece salir amistosamente a beber un día?

-dolo cuando quieras

-claro!, puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

-que me queda…, sólo no me molestes

-no te preocupes, por cierto, te han dicho que tienes bonitos ojos…?

La figura de aquel personaje era más alta que Arthur, de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo, con unos lentes enmarcando su rostro; qué curioso, tenía su propio mechón antigravedad y detrás de su persona le vigilaba un joven menor que él satisfecho de haber logrado algo por su hermano y pronto tendría un cuerpo para el novio de este también. Solamente era de esperar a que la última navidad tan odiada para el inglés, acabase.

* * *

**N/A:** Arthur fue atormentado desde que perdió a su primer amor Alfred, los demonios consumieron su energía y así el azabache logró tener un cuerpo humano, el hermano de este volvería a hacer lo mismo pero con Arthur para que el demonio pelirrojo obtuviera su propio cuerpo.

no pude subir nada antes porque no tenía internet, pero les deseo una hermosa navidad y un próspero años nuevo!


End file.
